


Lose Myself Tonight

by sinosei



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinosei/pseuds/sinosei
Summary: Anakin cannot help but test Obi-Wan.





	Lose Myself Tonight

The flesh on the back of Anakin’s neck prickled. Obi-Wan was coming his way. 

Anakin stood tall facing the wall-sized glass revealing the gentle swirl of galaxies. He held his hands behind his back but could not keep from rocking back and forth on his feet. His stomach tingled with nervous, intoxicating anticipation. 

The ship’s soft hum was interrupted by the pneumatic hiss of automatic doors. “Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. The name alone is a promise and a threat. Anakin shivered. Like a dog trained to a bell, his impulse was to throw himself at Obi-Wan’s feet. 

“Yes, my Master?” Obi-Wan joined him, hands also clasped. From a side-glance, Anakin knew his Master pretended to study the stars before them. “We rule all this space, do we not, my apprentice?” 

Anakin bowed his head. “Yes, Master.”

“It was not easy, was it?” His tone was casual but Anakin can hear the hard edge underlining it. He loved to study every facet of his Master’s moods, predicting what exactly was in store. Just how much trouble he was in. “Throwing down the High Chancellor before he could take over the Republic and bringing him before the Jedi Council to face justice.” 

“No, Master.” As a Padawan Anakin had been quick to veer off-script and insult Obi-Wan. He was better disciplined now. His Master had seen to it that finally, as an adult, he learned control. His back and wrists throbbed pleasantly in memory of such lessons. But even if he followed more closely in line, he was no slave. He would not obey blindly.

“But we did it together, did we not?”

Anakin nodded. Twined his fingers and pierced his nails into sensitive palm skin. Patience did not come easily to him. One more reason why his Master made a point of dragging these lessons out. To drive home the point. 

Obi-Wan turned to him, his yellow eyes flickering red. “Then why do you insist on doubting me?” 

Anakin lifted his chin defiantly. “I don’t know what you mean, Master.”

“Do not play games with me, young one,” Obi-Wan said sharply. “Of course you know I know. You couldn’t have made it more obvious, sending a _hologram message_ to your troops going directly against my orders.” 

Ah, so he’d seen that. Anakin squared his shoulders, feeling every inch of height he held over Obi-Wan. “That’s because I didn’t agree with your orders, Master.” The thrill of disobeying his Master so openly— the retribution would be incredible. 

“After all this time, you still do not trust me.” The disappointed edge in his voice cut Anakin to the core. Always disappointment. An old fear from his first Padawan days lurched in his heart. “If we are to win over the Hutts, we need more resources. If we strike now, we wouldn’t win. We’d only encourage them to grow stronger.” 

“But—“ Anakin interjected.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “Have I ever let you down, Anakin?” 

He melted. “No.” 

Obi-Wan turned his back to him. “Call off your troops. Now. We’ll discuss your discipline once you’re done.” 

Anakin nodded and summoned General Tarkin from the console. “Tarkin.” 

“Yes, Lord Skywalker.”

“Cease all operations on the Death Star.”

The General’s eyebrow twitched, but he expressed no further dissent. Lower ranking members received far less palatable punishments than Anakin for disobedience. “Of course, my Lord.” The connection cut. 

Anakin’s senses came alive as Obi-Wan stepped up behind him. “Time for your lesson. Remove your clothes, willful one.”

Second in command to the galaxy’s Empire, Anakin had no recourse but to comply. His back still turned to Obi-Wan, he shed his cloak, tunics, pants. “Turn around,” Obi-Wan instructed. Anakin held his gaze as he removed his undergarments and slid off his boots. He stood naked before his Emperor and Master, shivering with the ship’s lower temperature. His cock was already lifting, the one sign of his defiance. 

Obi-Wan positively leered. “Good. Very good.” Anakin warmed with pride. 

“Shall I kneel, Master?” Anakin offered. He was eager to move things forward. 

“You shall remain silent.” Anakin’s lips sealed. When being disciplined, Obi-Wan’s words held more weight than the laws of physics. “ _I_ decide your punishment.” Anakin was harder than ever. He held back a whine. As powerful as his Master’s words were, they were not strong enough to satisfy his need for touch. 

Obi-Wan pulled a vial from inside his tunic. “Lubricate yourself. Stretch yourself as wide as you can.” 

Anakin accepted the vial with trembling hands. “Are you going to fuck me, Master?” he blurted in his excitement. He then cringed at once. He’d violated the instructions. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “With _your_ insolence today? No, Anakin. At least, not in the way you hope. I will fuck you with my hand.” Anakin whimpered but did not dare slow down work in rubbing himself with the scentless oil. What his Master said, his Master meant. Obi-Wan smirked. “And you will enjoy it. Every second.” 

Anakin groaned. He would enjoy it, too— just as much as it’d hurt. He worked his entrance, sliding in fingers and spreading them to open himself. Leaned against the console, hips undulating. He _needed_ to be touched. Couldn’t help it. He touched his hard, aching cock. Obi-Wan slapped his hand away. “That’s for _me_ to touch,” he hissed. “It’s like you want to test me.” He gulped, driving his fingers in deeper. Choked as Obi-Wan gripped his balls. “Test me all you want. Test as many times as you like.” Anakin rose into his touch, panting. “My response will _always_ be the same.” 

Anakin stared into his Master’s eyes with naked and vulnerable hope. Here it was. “I will always love you,” Obi-Wan whispered. Slid his fingers into Anakin. “There is nothing, absolutely nothing, you can do.” Cruelly, he slipped in further, stretching Anakin beyond what he was ready for. “You are _mine_. Forever.” Anakin buckled wildly, his hands digging into the grooves on the console. “What are you doing?” Obi-Wan asked affectionately. “Come towards me, Anakin. I will take care of you.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice. He threw his arms around his Master— and winced, for it drew him in all the deeper. 

“Kiss me,” Obi-Wan ordered. “This next bit may sting.”

Anakin already hurt from the sudden, jerky intrusion— but glowed from it, too. He kissed Obi-Wan with an open mouth, passionate, expressing the strength of his feelings with his tongue. When Obi-Wan withdrew his hand and pushed back in with four digits— Anakin moaned continuously into his Master’s mouth, helpless to his lust. 

“My beautiful apprentice,” Obi-Wan whispered into his jawline. “My foolish, reckless Anakin.” He pulled his fingers in and out smoothly and quickly. Pumped Anakin’s cock. “You are mine. _Mine_. I love you.” 

Anakin screamed as he came, filled and surrounded by the man he loved. He collapsed into Obi-Wan’s arms. 

“That’s right,” Obi-Wan murmured, stroking his hair. “Let it out. There’s nothing to fear.” Anakin looked at him, wanting to ask but not wanting to disobey his orders again. “You may speak now,” Obi-Wan allowed. 

“Would you like to come, Master?” Obi-Wan hadn’t yet removed a single piece of clothing. 

“Of course, Anakin. Very kind of you to offer.” 

“How—” 

“I want to fuck you,” Obi-Wan said languidly. “Slow. Hard. You sitting in my lap.” Anakin whimpered. He was already so sore from Obi-Wan’s hand-fucking. “If it sounds painful, then perhaps you’ll think twice next time before doubting my love for you,” Obi-Wan chided. Anakin bowed his head. Yes. This was what was called for by going against his Emperor’s orders. It was what he’d longed for: physical proof of Obi-Wan’s unwavering love for him.

Obi-Wan undid the clasps of his shirt and pants. He sat back luxuriously in a padded seat and with the single twitch of a finger, summoned Anakin to him. “Sit on my cock,” he said, voice low and sensual. What could Anakin do but comply? He sat with his back to Obi-Wan and, fumbling underneath him, searched for his Master’s dick. It was hot and hard and he shivered in anticipation of having it inside him. In a half-daze he guided the cock into his stretched, aching entrance. 

It was no match for his Master’s hand, of course. But Obi-Wan’s hand was nowhere near as demanding. Obi-Wan could fuck him measuredly with his fingers— but even his Master was flesh. When faced with such pleasure, he could not help but give in to his own desire. “So tight,” Obi-Wan murmured. He groped all about Anakin, caressing his pecs and abdomen. Sensitive from having just come, Anakin shuddered at the relentless onslaught of touch. This was about Obi-Wan’s pleasure, not his own. That in and of itself was deeply satisfying. Obi-Wan could control most anything. But not himself around Anakin. It was a form of power, to render the careful, calculated man he loved into an incoherent mess. 

“I always want you,” Obi-Wan continued. He hips drove into Anakin mercilessly, seeking release. His tongue always loosened close to orgasm. “I can’t get enough of you, Anakin, I want to fuck— oh, oh, fuck—“ Anakin hissed. Obi-Wan bit him, hard, where throat met collarbone. “Mine,” Obi-Wan whispered. He clutched Anakin tight as he came. “ _Mine_.” 

And, as Anakin knew, Obi-Wan was his in return. 


End file.
